


Veela

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 一点童话一点奇幻一点快乐一点悲伤一点沙雕的媚娃和人类的故事，TK，鹤鸣秋，小火山共同谱写警告：AU，私设很多，OOC，无关真人。





	Veela

**Author's Note:**

> 一点童话一点奇幻一点快乐一点悲伤一点沙雕的媚娃和人类的故事，TK，鹤鸣秋，小火山共同谱写
> 
> 警告：AU，私设很多，OOC，无关真人。

那是一个再平常不过的早晨。

微亮的天空，清新的空气，行走在雨后的路上总感觉黏答答的。

赛尔吉奥感觉到了某种呼唤，说实话像他一样的艺术家总是会莫名的被呼唤。上个星期是牧场的马社，上个月是邻镇的面包坊，上上个月是雨后的彩虹，再上上上个月……

 

但是这次不一样，赛尔吉奥坚信着。

 

他踏入了那片被诅咒的森林，每个人都说每一个进来的人都没有回去过，这里住着吃人的妖精。妖精啊！多么神秘的存在！若是能见一回一定能对他留下旷世作品有帮助的！

 

"呵，还妖精呢…虫子倒是挺多的。"

 

赛尔吉奥第无数次抓发痒的小腿，烦躁地拨开了挡在面前的大叶子。

 

他看见一个人坐在岩石上，身旁放了几朵还沾着露水的花。他轻轻地取出花心，品尝甜甜的花蜜。  
阳光透过大树间的缝隙打在他的身上，这让人感觉那金色的头发和纯白色的长袍正散发着耀眼的光芒。

 

赛尔吉奥几乎看傻了眼，他合不拢的嘴毫无意义的动了几下，他才想起他应该做什么。

 

他拿取画册和笔的动静太大，引起了那人的注意。

 

当那人站起来他才发现原来那不是长袍，是阳光落在金发青年薄如蝉翼的翅膀上荡出的幻影。

精灵好像受到了惊吓，翅膀抖擞着呼扇起来“你是谁？你干啥？……你咋进来的？”我明明设置了结界，还偷偷散播了谣言。

 

他盯着面前穿着有许多口袋的大布衫的人类，被他露出来的皮肤上的花纹所吸引，又不敢贸然上前细细观察。面前的人也在打量他，像一只呆头鹅。长了翅膀的青年一丝不挂，身上的绒绒毛被阳光照得闪闪发亮，像是全身都铺满了钻石。

塞尔吉奥看呆了。上下打量着他，最终视线落到了对方身体中间的部分——那看起来和人类有点不一样。

青年也看着眼前这个很多花纹的粗手笨脚的生物，派出他的鸭子使者去跟他谈话。

这是理所当然的，有花纹的生物应该能听懂鸭子叫。

塞尔吉奥不明所以地看着走来他脚边的鸭子，看了看青年又看了看鸭子又看了看青年，迟疑的开口。

“嘎嘎嘎？？”

青年瞪大了眼倒吸一口气“That's so rude——”

 

一道白光闪过，岩石上的美人变成了天鹅划过瀑布的另一边去了，塞尔吉奥看着阳光下的白鹅屁股，决定追上去看看。

 

可是塞尔吉奥跑没几步就觉得呼吸就像被堵住了一般，他痛苦的倒在地上，在失去意识的前一刻，他看到天鹅飞回来了。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛，发现自己置身在...他希望那个好看的妖精把他带回去然而事与愿违，他认得这个天花板，他每每饿昏后总会看到这个天花板。

“咳...咳咳！”他需要一些水润一润喉咙。

“我的老天鹅啊，我还以为你要凉了。”闻声而来的是他不离不弃的挚友----马塞洛。

“天鹅？在哪儿？”

“你还有心情开玩笑我就放心了，你都睡了一个星期了。”

“噢...为什么我的身体这么痛...”

马塞洛的神情有些严肃了。“你听我说...你知道吗？那天丰收广场在举办美食节，然后你从天而降。咣当！！！的砸在隔壁纳瓦斯太太的桌子上，人家调好的辣椒酱喷得到处都是，天啊把纳瓦斯太太吓得够呛大家都以为会看到一个血肉模糊的人...可是你什么事都没有就是了就是身上青了几块，很高兴看到你安然无恙兄弟。”

他拍了拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀，大花臂吃疼的嘶了一声。

那天晚上，带伤的塞尔吉奥又往森林的方向跑了。

知己知彼百战不殆，塞尔吉奥想知道那天在森林里看见的生物是什么。“金发、人形、有翅膀、能变成天鹅、想到他心就砰砰跳”，他把这些形容词输入浏览器中，谷歌告诉他答案——媚娃——一种传说中的古老而神秘的生物。

论坛上充满了真真假假的言论，要不是自己亲眼撞见，他也不相信。塞尔吉奥心像被小鱼咬着一样痒痒。他一刻也等不了，他骑着电动车回到森林边上，想再一探究竟。

森林大雾比那天更深了，他用小刀在树干上刻下记号，然后，他终于发现自己在森林里迷了路。塞尔吉奥的心脏还是砰砰砰，他想到网站上说，媚娃的蛊会带领中招的人到ta身边。那么他就蒙住眼睛用心感受风的气息，让心指引他找寻。

扑通——

塞尔吉奥摘下眼罩骂了句娘，谷歌诚不欺他，他掉进了森林的陷阱里。

 

“你又来了”

 

媚娃用藤蔓编了一个秋千，坐在上面笑嘻嘻地看着他的猎物。

塞尔吉奥松了一口气，任谁都知道不能惹媚娃生气，至少现在看起来月光下的媚娃还挺开心的。

“你是人类么？闯进我的黑森林所图为何？”

塞尔吉奥听到人类这个词的时候不可掩饰地皱了皱眉，虽然这么说大言不惭，他不敢自诩“我为灵芝仙草”，却是个不愿为朱唇丹脸的人，被贴上tag和别人划成一类，有些不乐意：“我是个画家”他决定不卑不亢的回答。

“什么是...画家？”媚娃歪着头，好像挺有兴趣的意思。

“就是把我能看到的美的东西画在纸上、墙上、房顶上，这样大家都能看到。”

“你希望大家都能看到你看到的东西？”媚娃荡了荡秋千。

“嗯...我现在也对这个问题产生了怀疑...也许别人注定看不到我看到的东西...”

媚娃从秋千上跃下，蹲在陷阱洞口看着塞尔吉奥。从塞尔吉奥的角度看去，满月正好停在媚娃的头上，就像那些伟大画作中的小光圈。扑扑挥动的翅膀散落的粉末眯了塞尔吉奥的双眼，又是那种呼吸不过来的感觉。

“你看上去就像个天使。”


End file.
